A thief in the night
by NonExistentSoul
Summary: Wally is nothing more than a petty thief and if his father has any say he'll stay that way. But everything changes when Wally meets a crying boy with beautiful blue eyes. Thief!Wally SLASH (TEMPORARY HIATUS)


**Summary:** **Wally is nothing more than a petty thief and if his father has any say he'll stay that way. But everything changes when Wally meets a crying boy with beautiful blue eyes. Thief!Wally SLASH**

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT** **: There are no superheroes or superpowers in this story; it's an AU (Alternate universe for all you newbies). This also contains SLASH (WallyXDick and maybe TimXBart) so if you don't like that you can leave.**

 **Authors note:** **This story has been sitting on my hard drive collecting dust for ages. I decided to post it, but I'm not sure if I'll continue it. It's old so I'm sorry if it's awful, but anyways I hope you enjoy. And it not beta'd and I'm lazy so it might be riddled with mistakes. XP Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own young justice.**

Wally flipped the hood of his faded red hoodie up, hiding his face. He'd made sure to wear an outfit that would blend in with the shadows. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, a tight black top underneath his hoodie, fingerless leather gloves, a pair of red goggles -which currently hung around his neck- and his trusty sneakers.

His outfit was easy to move in and didn't restrict his movements too much. He'd once made the mistake of wearing woollen gloves, in his defence it had been a really cold night, and he'd had trouble gripping anything. He'd almost been caught nabbing someone's wallet and he'd barely avoided getting arrested.

He'd heard stories about jail from Rudolph and had no desire to get arrested. Wally knew for a fact that Rudolph, because Wally would never recognize the man as his father, would be pissed if Wally got caught. So, getting caught was a big no no.

He'd already managed to snag a couple of wallets and purses, along with a gold necklace and a silver watch. One more and he'd be done for the night. If it wasn't enough Wally knew he'd be in big trouble, which was why he was always sure to steal more than was strictly necessary. And it wasn't just Wally's own safety at risk; it was his cousin's as well.

Gritting his teeth slightly Wally silently made his way down the darkened streets of Central City. It was then that he spotted his next target. They were leaning against a wall, their hands cradling their face. Wally could clearly make out a black mop of hair but the teen's face was covered by their hands. They were dressed in an expensive looking tux which was the reason Wally had noticed them in the first place.

If they could afford the tux they obviously had money, which made Wally feel less guilty about stealing from them. He quickly approached the teen, making sure he didn't hear Wally's approaching footsteps. He didn't really have a plan. Sometimes he was subtle when he stole, other times he just grabbed what he wanted and ran. Wally was good at running, sometimes it felt like it was the only thing he was good at.

He was shocked when he realized the teen he had planned to steal from was crying. The sobs were quiet but Wally could tell the guy was close to breaking down. Well damn, there was no way Wally could steal from him now. But he couldn't just leave him either.

He flipped his hood down and stopped a few feet away from the other teen, not really sure what to do. "Hey, um- are you okay?" Wally felt like face palming, he was such an idiot. It was quite obvious the guy wasn't okay.

The guy jerked, obviously caught off guard by Wally's sudden appearance. For a split second Wally felt his breath catch as his emerald eyes meet cobalt blue. The guy gave him a shaky smile even as his eyes filled with tears. "Y-Yeah I-I'm fine." Really? Because to Wally the guy sounded anything but fine.

Wally watched, not sure what to do, as the guy wiped the tears from his face. "Erm- If you want to talk about it I'll listen. I'd make a good confident because you'll probably never see me again." Wally nearly winced at his own words; he was so not good at this whole comforting thing.

But apparently something he said cheered the guy up slightly because he smiled again, this one more genuine with only a tinge of sadness to it. Wally was actually surprised the guy hadn't run away or ignored him. Stranger danger and all that.

"M-My boyfriend of eight months broke up with me, over the phone." Wally was impressed the guy could get the words out between his tears, and at the end of the sentence his voice cracked. He could see the teens blue eyes watching him cautiously, waiting to see how Wally would react to the fact that he'd just confessed to being in a relationship with another man.

Wally wasn't homophobic, far from it. He respected woman and loved their curves but had to admit that guys could be just as attractive, though he'd only been with one once. He leant on the wall next to the other teen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guy relax slightly, obviously realising Wally wasn't about to run away in disgust.

Wally reached a hand into his jumper pocket as he spoke. "Man that was an arsehole move. Who breaks up with someone over the phone?" He let out a victorious sound as his hand closed around the small box in his pocket.

He pulled the cigarette box out, grabbed one for himself and placed it between his lips before offering one to the blue eyed teen. Said teen crinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head. Wally didn't smoke often, he didn't believe in wasting all his hard earnt money on the cancer sticks. The only reason he smoked was because of the release the nicotine gave him.

He reached into his other pocket and pulled out his lighter. Lighting the cigarette he drew in a deep breath and breathed out a small cloud of grey smoke. He was sure not to get any of the smoke in the other teens face. Taking another drag of his cigarette Wally held out his hand to the blue eyed teen. "My names Wallace, you can call me Wally, everyone does."

The other teen raised a brow but shook his hand anyway."I'm Richard Grayson but my friends call me Dick." Wally couldn't help but snort at the nickname. Dick smiled in response and playfully punched Wally shoulder "Real mature Wally, how old are you, five?"

It was then that the guys name registered in Wally's head. Richard Grayson. Bruce Wayne's adopted son. Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne industries. God, Wally had nearly stolen from one of the richest people out there. They probably had a mansion with a butler to boot.

Oh man, if Dick found out he was a thief then he'd be in jail before he could blink. He made sure not to show how shaken he was as he smirked. "For your information I'm 17. How old are you?" Dick straightened proudly when he answered "I'm 16" Wally scoffed "You sure about that because you look like you're 12."

The way Dick bristled was almost cute "Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean I look like some prepubescent teenager."

Wally wouldn't admit it but Dick was right. The other teen might be short but he was also insanely attractive. He had creamy skin and soft ebony hair. Wally also suspected he was quite lean and muscled under that suit. Not to mention his eyes, Wally had always been a sucker for pretty eyes, and Dick's eyes were a beautiful cobalt blue.

He shrugged nonchalantly "Whatever you say dickie-boy."

Taking another drag from his cigarette he glanced over at Dick. Opening his mouth to talk he was cut off when his phone went off, the generic ringing cutting through the silence. Wally huffed in annoyance before pulling his phone from his pocket and bringing it to his ear.

"What?" His cousin's voice answered and Wally could tell that Bart was stressed. "Dude where are you? You're due back in ten minutes and 'Dolph looks like he's ready to flip his lid." Wally winced, he'd lost track of the time.

Aware of Dick's curious but slightly concerned eyes on him Wally sighed and rubbed his temple with his free hand. "I'll be there in five minutes okay?" "You promise?" Wally nodded even though Bart couldn't see "I promise."

Bart had had trust issues ever since his parents had dumped him with the West family. Wally was the one that was always there for Bart and he often protected his younger cousin from his father's fury. Bart was the only one that Wally could call family.

He hung up before turning to face Dick "Sorry about that. Something's come up so I have to go, sorry. Just remember it's not the end of the world and I'm sure you'll be fine."

He was just about to walk away when Dick reached out and grabbed his wrist."Wally wait." He didn't have much time but he stopped walking anyway. He had to get home, if he could call it that, asap but he guessed he could wait a few more minutes.

Dick wordlessly reached into his pocket and pulled a felt tip pen. Wally watched with surprised eyes as Dick scribbled what Wally assumed was his number on the back of Wally's hand.

Wally harshly squashed down his joy. He can't get attached to Dick, they were both from different worlds. And if Dick found out what Wally did for a living Wally would be thrown in jail along with his cousin and his father.

And as much as he wanted his father away from them Wally wouldn't let anything hurt Bart. The kid was practically his little brother.

So as much as he wanted to keep Dick's number he knew he couldn't. It was better for everyone if Wally forgot ever meeting Dick. He'd go home and wash the number of his hand before anyone saw it.


End file.
